


|nearness|

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Она никогда ему не нравилась.Не значила больше, чем остальные.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 4





	|nearness|

**Author's Note:**

> Comaduster feat. Mari Kattman – Riverbound

Людей вокруг – _не очень-то умных притом_ – слишком уж много.  
От всех, от каждого нестерпимо фонит – словами, мыслями неозвученными, энергетикой, собственной ритмикой движений, невыносимо многогранной дисгармонией тембров голосов.  
Всего этого… много.  
Слишком много для кого-то, столько лет жившего – выживавшего, если уж совсем честно – в абсолютном одиночестве, наедине лишь с собой и Долорес, которую, – как бы ни хотелось – сложно признать достаточно живой для того, чтобы называться человеком.  
А потому он либо язвит, либо хранит равнодушное, казалось бы молчание в попытке не показывать, как он на самом деле – где-то глубоко внутри, под толщей старательно нарощенной за годы этого беспомощного одинокого сиротства брони – растерян. 

Он похоронил их всех.  
Каждого из них – рядом, по отдельности, по – даже думать дико – очереди, и вес каждого холодного безжизненного тела глубоко въелся в сознание, вбился болезненно на подкорку мозга, впитался, кажется, в сами руки.

Он резок в словах и действиях, с языка непрестанно сочится столько яда, что куда там кобрам из любого выпуска потрепанной временем подшивки national geographic, но знает, что имеет на то полное право. Имеет право слать к черту их возражения, и, честно говоря – вообще все, любые их слова – вместе и по отдельности.  
Получил его окончательно и безоговорочно, вгрызаясь в землю тощими, слабыми мальчишескими пальцами, ничего в своей жизни тяжелее столового серебра не державшими, искусав губы в кровь, истерзав в лохмотья собственное сердце.  
Он может – и будет – не слушать, не слышать принципиально, ругаться со всеми разом, потому что знает, помнит отлично: за поворотом, за осколками, за жалким временным отрывком в несколько дней – смерть, пепел и пустота.  
Времени нет.  
Его в принципе никогда не бывает в достатке, но сейчас это, пожалуй, главный – эфемерный и неощутимый, а оттого столь ценный ресурс.

Он дрожит, резонирует сам от себя, бродит, прикрыв глаза, по закоулкам памяти, с рвущим на части отчаянием понимая: он снова – все ещё – совершенно один.  
_Никто не поможет._

Хочется кричать. Сильнее, чем когда он только очутился там. Сильнее даже, чем когда понял окончательно, в какую беспросветную задницу попал, проходя все стадии принятия – друг за другом, раз за разом – раз так семь за первые десять лет.  
И внутри столько пассивной – до поры до времени – агрессии, желания убить все, что движется, и тут же – со слезами истинной боли – всенепременно, обязательно спасти. Потому что никто, никто не заслуживает этого.

Хотя и он не заслуживал, чего уж там.

_Путешествия в пространстве – пожалуйста.  
Путешествия во времени – как повезет._

Если смотреть с этой точки зрения, этого угла преломления света – ему просто не повезло. Пусть « _не повезло_ » – не совсем правильное определение, ни на йоту не способное передать и крупицы пройденного, прожитого им ужаса.  
Его переломало, прокрутило в огромной мясорубке времени и обстоятельств, с чудовищно медленной, извращённой неспешностью – Вселенная порой большая шутница – перемалывая в без конца и края длящейся агонии все кости разом – ей-богу, как бы по частям себя собрать теперь.  
_Да и надо ли._

Судьба не высечена на камне, а потому неотвратимой считаться не может, но дышит при этом в спину, не то подгоняя, не то – призывая на колени упасть и признать поражение, бессмысленность жалких попыток исключить ее из уравнения, обойти, вычеркнув из системы координат ту переменную, что приведет к необратимым последствиям.  
И он не сдастся. Не упадет, роптать не будет – хотя бы из чистого своего природного упрямства, того же, из-за которого в этом всем в какой-то момент и очутился, погряз по уши. Того же, из-за которого выбраться все-таки смог – пусть вот так, но ведь смог же.  
Остальное не так уж важно; он прекрасно справится и один.

На самом деле – ничерта он один не справится, но кто-то ведь должен быть сильнее, брать на себя ответственность, использовать второй шанс. Хотя бы попытаться.

В стакане с кофе слишком мало кофе, слишком много виски.

Руки непослушные, все тело – не его вовсе, до сих пор ощущается странно, непривычно и собственным сознанием пока до конца не принимается как должно. Куда уж там русалочке Андерсона с ее проходкой по раскаленным ржавым ножам – поссать бы приноровиться без происшествий.

Они не понимают – и в этом сложно винить; это в принципе понять невозможно, а у него ни времени, ни желания объяснять – ни капли излишков ресурса, чтобы принимать изъедающую душную чужую жалость, терпеть сочувствующие взгляды четырех здоровых лбов, погрязших по уши в каких-то смешных, чудовищно несущественных своих проблемах. _И Вани._  
И её – отдельно, конечно же.

Нет, она абсолютно точно не была для него кем-то особенным, главной причиной так бешено биться в захлопнувшейся неожиданно клетке, силиться переломить обстоятельства, так сильно стремиться вернуться назад.  
Он просто хотел домой. Просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось, хотел все это предотвратить, чем бы оно ни было.

Да только тепло слишком подкупает.  
Не простые и вполне обыденные для всех, кроме него самого – плевать на это – прикосновения, вожделенная годами телесная близость, а тот спокойный, неяркий свет, с которым она смотрит на него – такой же, как много лет назад, словно и не было этих жутких сорока-с-лишним его, пустых и холодных семнадцати – для нее.

Сколько он себя помнит, она всегда держалась в стороне и почти не принимала участия в общих разговорах и перепалках. Молчаливо слушала, впитывая чужие слова, движения, резонирующие по оголенным нервам вибрации. Со спокойствием бесконечно глубокой черной дыры принимая на себя все, что причиняло ему раздражение или боль.

Она никогда ему не нравилась.  
Не значила больше, чем остальные.  
Он не искал ее там, среди пепла и обломков в исступлении, с уж точно достойной лучшего применения отчаянной силой – _где-же-ты-ну-пожалуйста_ – и столь же диким желанием, глушимой старательно надеждой так и не найти.

Он не думал о ней. Не вспоминал. Не лелеял затертое временем фантомное чувство руки в своей ладони, последнее прикосновение утром накануне своей личной катастрофы, преследующее его, изматывающее, но верно держащее на грани потери рассудка день за днем, год за годом.

Не думал.  
И до сих пор продолжает старательно врать самому себе.

Ему до смешного странно – как человеку, существующему в извечном, нескончаемом цейтноте – идти куда-то пешком – _по-человечески_ обычно, в прямом смысле слова – не очень-то быстро перебирая ногами, не иметь в голове и приблизительных координат точки назначения.  
Но внутри сейчас как-то совсем легко и пусто, прохладный и по-особенному сладкий вечерний воздух щекочет легкие изнутри, алкоголь в крови магическим образом ослабляет обычную непоколебимость гравитации настолько, что позволяет оторваться от земли на пару секунд дольше обычного с каждым сделанным шагом.

Он не вспомнит сам – и здесь таится большой вопрос, не сможет либо не захочет все-таки – сколько раз он, в глухом отчаянии напивался до дрожащих глаз и негнущихся коленей, сколько чертовых раз бросал яростно в стену пустую бутылку, разлетающуюся осколками с оглушительным звоном в окружающей смертельной тишине. Закусывал ладонь до крови и вторил этому звону собственным срывающимся, дребезжащим криком, ненавидя силу, обратившуюся проклятием – не за то даже, куда она его в конечном итоге завела, а за остроту рефлекса, срабатывающего неотвратимо и неизменно в самый распоследний момент. Он не скажет, сколько именно раз он, отчаявшись в попытке найти ответ, лишь убеждаясь раз за разом в бессмысленности производимых им расчетов, пил до болезненной тошноты, чтобы в очередной раз ступить на усыпанную обломками и раскрошенным бетоном крышу чудом уцелевшей высотки. Прощался мысленно со всем миром – с маниакально засевшей в мозгу идеей продолжать пытаться, с Долорес, с самим собой – иногда – и делал шаг.  
И каждый раз – каждый грёбаный раз – уже в смертельной близость от земли, ярко-голубой свет вспыхивал будто бы сам собой.  
Он не сможет сосчитать, да и не стал бы – сколько раз он, цел-и-невредим, припорошенный пеплом и пылью, отряхивался, качая головой – _какой-же-ты-дурак_ , ненавидел себя за проявленную малодушную слабость. Извинялся перед Долорес и забывался тяжелым, муторным сном в осмелевшей под влиянием алкоголя, а потому – беззастенчиво захлестывающей, погребающей под собой усталости. 

Он провалиться под землю готов к чертовой матери прямо на месте, когда останавливается, наконец, не без труда возвращаясь к объективной реальности, позволяя самому себе прочувствовать окружающее пространство, увидеть, где он вообще находится.  
Смеется тихо, давясь парой саркастичных комментариев – то камни в собственный огород, а значит, не особенно нуждаются быть произнесенными вслух – и этот смех вымученный, почти истерический; воздух выходит неровными толчками из глубины легких, хрипом царапает по горлу на выдохе. 

Что ж, этот день вряд ли уже сможет стать еще более странным.

Ваня выглядит удивленной – не то не ожидала его увидеть вовсе, не то потрясена тем, что он не материализовался прямо перед носом, как предпочитал делать все время, сколько она вообще себя помнила, а ступил на порог комнаты по-нормальному, привалившись плечом к двери и негромко постукивая костяшками полусогнутых пальцев о косяк. 

– Привет.

Взгляд мгновенно смягчается – она улыбается одними глазами. Закрывает книгу, даже не заламывая страницы в месте, на котором остановилась, откладывает ее на низкий журнальный столик. 

– Здравствуй. Не ожидала тебя увидеть.

Он проходит, чеканя каждый шаг в отсутствии привычной глазу, обыденной резковатой плавности движений – спина прямая, руки в карманах узких форменных шорт, плечи напряжены так, будто на них в эту минуту весь мир зиждется, а взгляд пустой, словно он сейчас где-то не здесь вовсе.  
Ваня видит это ясно, отлично чувствуя его внутреннее настроение – даже спустя столько лет это умение не поблекло, не затерлось временем. Но порыв спросить, озвучить закравшееся было беспокойство, тем не менее, безжалостно в себе давит.

Пятый садится рядом, вполоборота – край дивана чуть проминается под его весом – глазами скользит рассеянно по корешку книги, стеклянному столику, рассохшемуся от времени паркету на полу, подлокотнику за ее спиной. 

– Я рада тебе.

Это звучит неожиданно и почти невыносимо в своей лучащейся искренности.

_мне тебя ужасно не хватало  
ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько _

– Я тоже рад вернуться.

Тишина рискует перешагнуть эфемерный тонкий рубеж, переходя от просто затянувшейся к достаточно неловкой – прервать которую с каждой секундой все сложнее, но остается балансировать на грани – прозрачная, никем из них в полной мере не ощущаемая.  
Каждый думает о чем-то своем.

– У тебя все хорошо?

_да если б так_

Она накрывает ладонью его сжавшуюся – неосознанно – на мягкой обивке руку.

_все неправильно, все слишком спутанно и переплетено_

Секунда – на самом деле и того меньше – чтобы решиться: чего смеяться, все это столько лет билось в мозгу, на самой грани осознанности, а особенно холодными ночами порой так и вовсе где-то за этой гранью.  
Глаза темнеют до серой стали, мутнеют тяжело – он тянется, придвигаясь опасно близко, сокращая все расстояние между ними до жалких, нечестных почти в самом своем наличии нескольких дюймов.

\- Закрой глаза.

_не-смотри-на-меня  
такого_

Расстояние между ними настолько условно, что Ваня отчетливо чувствует его дыхание на своих губах.

– Пожалуйста.

Она вдыхает беззвучно, проходится дрогнувшим случайно пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони под своей рукой. Прикрывает, подрагивая темными ресницами, глаза.

Его прикосновение дрожащими пальцами подчеркнуто деликатное – медленное и опасливо-ломкое – ведёт вниз по виску, мажет по щеке, отводя в сторону выбившуюся из наспех завязанного хвоста прядь.

У него тонкие, сухие губы – первое их касание прохладное, шероховатое, осторожное слишком – страшно дышать, чтобы не спугнуть, чтобы не ускользнуло, растворяясь, неуловимое здесь-и-сейчас мгновение. Рука на шее чуть сжимает, гладит пальцами – самыми кончиками – привлекая, притягивая ближе, почти не резонируя даже предательской, едва заметной – слишком заметной – дрожью.

Это неловко и не так уж красиво, если смотреть со стороны – к чертям сто тонн макулатуры любовных романов всех времен и народов, собственные стыдливые мечты, какие-то высокие представления. К дьяволу все, что он себе представлял, о чем думал, из последних сил пытаясь согреться в грудах обломков, в изматывающей пустой тишине, практически – да что там – абсолютно каждую чертову ночь в течение многих, слишком долгих лет.

Он отпускает себя и тонет в неловких ответных движениях осторожных и теплых рук по собственному телу, ощущении проходящихся невесомо вдоль позвоночника кончиках ее пальцев, в какой-то густой, изматывающей нежности. Ведет рукой вверх, от шеи по затылку – резинка сползает, заставляя волосы рассыпаться по плечам, вплестись меж твердых худых пальцев – не то ближе прижать, не то отстраниться, отстранить от себя хоть на секунду, прервать все происходящее. Попытка сохранить остатки контроля над собой и ситуацией в целом, нещадно прогорающая раз за разом, словно предохранитель в старой электронике на перепаде напряжения.

Рука на изгибе шеи спокойно лежащая, до сего поглаживающая аккуратно, сжимается пальцами, ногтями проходится – не больно, но ощутимо-сильно – и вся нарастающая внутренняя вибрация – звон дрожащего металла во льду – меняется слишком быстро, почти неуловимо, становясь единым раскаленным порывом: зубами по губам, и ещё раз, и снова. Поцелуи из мягких и медленных, подчеркнуто осторожных поначалу – понять, прочувствовать, приноровиться – срываются в давящую изнутри, горячую, мокрую и острую – резцами по нижней губе, передними по языку, и снова, и снова – невозможность остановиться, насытиться желанной близостью.  
Пространство вокруг опаляемо пламенем – ему невыносимо жарко, обжигающе, слишком уж близко – кажется отстраненно, что еще немного, совсем чуть, и кожа начнет сползать, ожогами плавиться. И тем не менее – все происходящее бесконечно желанно и очень, очень п р а в и л ь н о. Это чувство с непривычной, небывалой силой проходит по венам раскатисто, раскаленной ртутью, жидким пламенем растекается, стремительно скапливаясь жаркой тяжестью внизу живота.

Они сталкиваются зубами – не один раз – и этот звук бьет по нервам, в этот момент он почти оглушающий, совсем незаметный.

Жесткая ткань пиджака сдается под напором неожиданно сильных чужих пальцев, слезает, слетает почти что с плеч – он вздрагивает, изворачивается психованно, путаясь предплечьями в узких рукавах, но не отрывается от нее ни на секунду, ни на расстояние вздоха даже. Пиджак летит ко всем чертям куда-то на пол, и он тут же хватается за ее плечи, как без-пяти-минут-утопленник за последнюю возможность спастись, втискивается пальцами под короткие рукава футболки – мягкая, теплая кожа – оглаживает, обводит большими пальцами плечи, выступающие отчетливо сочленения суставов.

_Ради этого момента можно было бы не просто ошибиться в расчетах;  
Можно было бы без лишних сомнений пару раз умереть._

Ваня зарывается пальцами в коротко остриженные волосы на затылке, чуть отстраняясь, и выдыхает с протяжным жалобным звуком – его ведет не то от выпитого накануне виски, не то от простого осознания этого факта. Он едва успевает вдохнуть – воздух режет болезненно по отвыкшим уже от такой роскоши легким – и приникает ближе, целует бесстыдно-глубоко, толкаясь языком, кусает губы, и стонет, не сдержавшись – больше скулит, на самом деле – в одновременном желании оттолкнуть, прижать крепче.  
Шерстяная ткань стянутого впопыхах пуловера колюче проходится по щекам, и тот, небрежно откинутый в сторону, находит свое место где-то рядом с пиджаком.  
Кусает, целует, кусает снова – все ощущения сливаются воедино, выбивая напрочь из опустевшей головы последние остатки осмысленности. Ее пальцы скользят по жесткому воротнику, задевают шею – кожа моментально идет мурашками – путаясь в тугом узле галстука, расстегивая одну за другой пуговицы рубашки. Он подается навстречу, подставляясь под случайные прикосновения, дрожит всем телом, жмурясь – _только-не-смотри_ – рациональное безжалостно проигрывает эмоциям, и он себя возненавидит за это, конечно, обязательно, безусловно – но позже.  
_Не сейчас._

Он забирается ладонями под футболку, ведет выше. Прохладные руки обжигает жаром разгоряченной кожи – ногтями коротко по ребрам, сжимая, стискивая, большими пальцами под самой грудью провести – и она давится вдохом, голову запрокидывает, выгибает, обнажая беззащитно тонкую шею.  
Чередой коротких, влажных прикосновений он сползает от губ к челюсти, по подбородку, тычется носом в ключицу – есть что-то бессильно-жалобное в этом жесте – и проводит по нежной коже в слабости, желании запомнить, впитать как можно глубже ее запах. 

И это слишком, слишком для него – настолько, что изнуряюще больно почти, настолько, что он не выдерживает. Чувствует клокочущую тяжесть в груди, понимает, что еще немного и сломается, сорвется в пропасть к такой-то матери, еще немного – и просто выгорит дотла изнутри.

– Черт. – сквозь зубы, шершаво и тихо, на грани слышимости. Задушенный, надломившийся треском стекла голос режет по ушам, проходится оглушительно в разбавленной лишь тяжелым дыханием тишине.

Пространство облизывают синие всполохи, вспышка света бьет по глазам, оставляя ей пустоту и фантомное ощущение тепла рук, жара и близости чужого тела.

Вдох-выдох. Закушенная в обрывках неловкости, саднящей горечи непонимания, губа.  
По коже мурашки, заставляющие съежиться, вызывающие желание обнять себя подрагивающими руками в попытке спрятаться, сбежать подальше от всего и сразу. Ваня прикрывает глаза. Касается пальцами – по рукам сотни коротких, остро покалывающих иголок – припухших, слишком чувствительных еще губ. Руки нещадно дрожат – да что там, она вся дрожит. 

_А был ли мальчик?_

Сложно признаваться самой себе, как невозможно долго она ждала этого момента – веря исступленно в крохотную, незначительную почти вероятность его наступления – возможности хоть раз его снова увидеть. Еще сложнее – даже представить, каково будет вновь к этому ожиданию возвращаться.

Ее внимание привлекает – выдергивая в момент из собственных мыслей и душного марева нагретого, вязкого воздуха – едва слышимый, приглушенный массивной дверью и пространством вытянутого коридора шум воды.  
С трудом поднявшись, она выходит из комнаты на ослабевших, все еще подгибающихся коленями ногах, идет, зябко переступая босыми ступнями по холодному полу. Перед потертой временем дверью останавливается, замирает в нерешительном – постучать-не-постучать учтиво – порыве.  
Не стучит.  
Вдыхает полной грудью, словно перед прыжком в неизвестность – хотя, по ощущениям, это именно он и есть – и давит ладонью на дверную ручку. Та поддается без проблем.

Он сидит на полу под душем – вода льется ровным напором, стекая по прилипшей ко лбу челке, страдальчески изогнутым бровям, подрагивающим темными ресницами векам, сбегает по шее за воротник. Капли падают, отбиваются от тощих коленок, сбегают ручейками на растрескавшийся от времени кафель. Расстегнутая на три пуговицы рубашка потеряла в цвете, просвечивает и липнет к телу – неприятно, скользко облегая. Запястья на согнутых коленях дрожат сильно, с каким-то острым, болезненным надрывом, и без того бледные пальцы еще белее обычного – вода явно ледяная.

Она делает несколько медленных, нерешительных почти шагов, и опускается перед ним на колени. Вода лупит по затылку, плечам, выступающим позвонкам на шее обжигающе холодными каплями. Касается осторожно, гладит по скуле костяшками пальцев, жесткой линии сжатой до скрипа в зубах челюсти. Тянет руку не глядя, проворачивает кран, выключая воду. Произносит негромко:  
– Все хорошо.

Он распахивает глаза, смотрит вязким, расфокусированным взглядом. Руки сводит, ломает такой силы тремором, что и с тяжелейшего похмелья не случался, кажется, ни разу. Поджимает губы в каком-то старательно не озвучиваемом междометии. Глаза сужаются, и в них – вся болезненная, десятилетиями по капле копившаяся усталость. 

– Ты не понимаешь.

Ваня не спорит. Она никогда с ним не спорила, и ее молчаливое спокойное принятие любых хаотичных всплесков его энергии успокаивало, приводило в равновесие практически моментально: все болезненно-резкие порой всполохи выраженно холерического темперамента, не встретив сопротивления для яростного громкого рикошета, гасли мгновенно в ее ровном, внимательном взгляде.

– Но я могу выслушать.

Ему впервые за многие годы хочется от всей души разрыдаться.

– Иди сюда.

Она склоняется и руки протягивает, обнимает мягко, оглаживая пальцами тонкие, с торчащими острыми косточками мальчишеские плечи, прижимает к себе, гладит вдоль выступающего позвоночника, сминая мокрую насквозь ткань и дышит едва слышно – оглушительно громко – ему в висок. 

_Ваня,  
мне так тебя не хватало_

Он жмурится, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, дёргает головой в бесполезном бессознательном отрицании. Шипит, переходя неосознанно на рык, низводя его до глухих, звериных нот, гулко отдающихся, рикошетом отбивающихся от собственноручно возведенных в собственном сознании стен. Цепляется закостеневшими от холода пальцами за нее, сжимает ткань футболки в кулаках, всхлипывает совсем тихо, надломлено.

Боль пронизывает; она льется, и льется и льется бесконечным потоком, захлестывает с головой, выбивает все возможные стены и ограничители изнутри. Это сравнимо разве что с попаданием экспансивной пули в живую плоть, но он сейчас не в состоянии даже сравнивать.

_ты лучшее, что со мной случалось_

Ему есть, с чем сравнивать, он точно знает, о чем говорит. О чем молчит, вернее было бы сказать, но сделать с собой ничего не может – только гладит, перебирая неуклюже онемевшими пальцами мягкие волосы.

_я люблю тебя_

Ваня отстраняется аккуратно, тянется к нему, целует с обезоруживающей нежностью в лоб тёплыми губами. Смотрит так, как только она одна и умеет смотреть, произносит негромко:  
– Я тебя тоже, Пятый. Я тебя тоже.

Смысл сказанного доходит до него не сразу.


End file.
